earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpionzzx
Scorpionzzx is a well-known player in North America especially Canada. He serves many high position roles including 2 Governor-General roles and a King role. Early history Scorpionzzx spawned in earthmc on July 19th 2019. And explored a little bit of Asia where he spawned until he was ready to ask for a town to join. Matthewcannon01 was the first person to invite him to a town and that town was called Rennes. Scorpionzzx first started off by making himself a nice modern home with a crusty dusty basement. Many hours were spent in that basement eating carrots and collecting building supplies. His ambition was high and he soon began work on Rennes first high rise apartment that still stands today. Shortly after building this he was promoted to councillor in the town. The founding of Ungava (Now Quebec) Shortly after being promoted to a councillor the nation of Quebec started to crumble as the leadership was banned. Matthewcannon01 and Scorpionzzx vowed that they would make a nation to save the surrounding towns. Soon after Scorpionzzx and matthewcannon01 made the nation of Ungava after splitting the cost 50/50 between each other. The founding of the new Canadian Union After the Old Canadian Union fell a need for a new one was needed. This led to the founding of a new Canadian union with even more Canadian nations than before. The Union quickly grew to incorporate all of the successful nations in Canada and nations outside the union soon started to fail as Canadian Union nations overtook them with ease.Scorpionzzx Is well known for uniting Canada and its nations and bringing them to prosperity and power unlike never before. Towns * Rennes, (councillor) * Hudsonport, (councillor) * Iquilit, Quebec (Mayor) * New_Montreal (Mayor) * Ottawa (Mayor) * Bridgeton (Mayor) * New_Montreal (Mayor) * Windemere (Mayor) * Aurora (Mayor) * Upper_sandusky (Mayor) * Capeing (Mayor) Nations * Ungava (King) (Chancellor) * Quebec(King) (Chancellor) * Upper_Canada (King) Ideology Scorpionzz believes in a capitalist economic system specifically the expansion of the private sector and competition. This has led to Quebec's economy to be one of the largest and richest on the server. He is also anti-colonization, believing that colonies will always rebel at some point and that protection of colonies takes away help and resources that could be going to the real nation.Scorpionzzx also follows the religion of Bruhism (The belief that bruh is the only true god) however he has had a peaked interest in the Avalon religion of pissism. Spouts of craziness Scorpionzzx is mostly sane and normal however, sometimes he says autistic things. Some days he will say Avalon are allies and the next day he will say the "swupid avalooniaans are bringing communism into Canada" or "pissism was created by the commies to take over Canada". Scorpionzzx also been spotted drinking excessive amounts of flint river water and claiming the "Communist spies at the world expo are trying to steal our capitalist technology". It is unknown if the flint river water is the reason for his craziness. Extra info * Keeps artifacts and books found during his time on earthmc in item frames and armor stands on the walls of his Modern mansion. This includes his 5 sets of golden enchanted armor and the first shield of the legendary Sun God Yaznayu. * Favorite in-game book is the Yakuza Manifesto * Is a reporter for Faux News * Owns earthmcs largest supply of haste 2 potions * Owns one of the largest Modern houses in earthmc * Has secret info on the player GGOVI Category:Players